El equipo Gai
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: El chico pelinegro, con grandes cejas se dedicaba solo a entrenar sus golpes. El otro joven que poseía una larga cabellera castaña, estaba quieto en su lugar, los observaba detenidamente, con un aire de superioridad. Era despectivo y eso no le gustó.


Cuando la asignaron al equipo de Maito Gai, no conocía bien a sus compañeros. Por lo que el primer encuentro en el campo de entrenamiento fue un poco incómodo. Nadie decía ninguna palabra. El chico pelinegro, con grandes cejas se dedicaba solo a entrenar sus golpes. El otro joven que poseía una larga cabellera castaña, estaba quieto en su lugar, los observaba detenidamente, con un aire de superioridad. Era despectivo y eso no le gustó.

-Bien chicos es momento de presentarse-era su profesor. Maito Gai. Un hombre bastante excéntrico pero muy alegre. Muy parecido a Rock lee en físico.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tenten. Un gusto-saludo la castaña. Llevaba un peinado de dos tomates en la cabeza y ropa tradicional china- mi especialidad son las armas-

-Mi nombre es Rock Lee. No puedo hacer ningún ninjutsu ni genjutsu, pero es no es impedimento. Igual seré un gran ninja- tan afirmación fue avalado por el maestro, quien lo apoyaba al 100%.

-Patético-susurró el chico del pelo largo. Pero Tenten logró escucharlo. Cada vez le caía peor ¿Qué se creía este chico? – Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga. Y poseo el Byakugan- Eso lo explicaba todo. Dentro del clan era considerado un genio. Experto en batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, dominaba a la perfección su kekkei genkai y era un excelente estratega.

-¿Qué dijiste sobre mí?- Rock lee saltó enojado. Empezaron a discutir, pero pronto su maestro los interrumpió. Suspiró, esto sería difícil.

Que se unieran como grupo parecía una tarea titánica, pero al pasar algo de tiempo, lograron trabajar un poco como equipo. Fueron a misiones juntos, entrenaron y compartieron. Gai decidió esperar un año para presentarse a los exámenes chunin. Les faltaba unión como grupo, esperaba que el año que quedaba pudiera lograr alguna especie de balance entre ellos.

Rock lee jamás se rindió y siempre intentaba enfrentar a Neji en combate. Lo veía como un contrincante digno, además que odiaba que este lo mirara en menos, como si fuera un insecto. El ojiperla siempre aceptaba y lo derrotaba.

-Lee, basta no podrás derrotarlo es un genio-la castaña no quería ver más como el Hyuga humillaba a su compañero. Neji sonrió ante las palabras de Tenten, ella tenía razón. Debería rendirse cuanto antes.

-No, jamás me daré por vencido. Seguro que un día lo derrotaré, ya verás Tenten-a pesar de estar todo golpeado sonreía. Esto encabronaba al Hyuga. Este debía entender que su destino era ser siempre una basura insignificante que no podía utilizar chakra ¿Qué iba a poder lograr en este mundo infestado de ninjas que podían moldear chakra? Pues, morir.

-Lee- una mirada afligida apareció en el rostro de la castaña. Pero nadie podría hacer cambiar de parecer a este cabeza hueca. Suspiró.

-0000-

Pronto llegaron los exámenes chunin. Pasaron la primera etapa sin ningún problema. Teniendo a Neji en su equipo, no perderían. No le caía bien, para nada, pero si algo que tenía que destacar del Hyuga , es que es una persona organizada, que piensa todo antes de actuar. Por lo que la fase del bosque fue pan comido.

En las peleas individuales solo el ojiperla pasó a la siguiente fase. Tenten quedó asqueada al ver la pelea entre Hinata y Neji. Casi la mata, no tuvo ninguna compasión ¿Cómo es posible que ella lo considere un compañero y amigo? Eso jamás iba a pasar, era odioso, petulante y ahora un casi asesino.

Tenten igual fue a ver el encuentro del Hyuga, era su obligación por ser parte de su equipo. Además Lee quería saber cada detalle de la pelea que tendría contra Naruto. Aunque si dependiera de ella, no hubiera ido.

-Naruto no tiene ninguna posibilidad, Neji es un genio-le dijo a Sakura e Ino que se encontraban junto a ella en las gradas.

-Pero Naruto es un cabeza hueca que no se rinde fácilmente, ya verás- Sakura tenía toda la fe puesta en su compañero.

-Se los digo, Neji será el vencedor-no tenía ninguna duda. Empezó el combate. Neji claramente llevaba la delantera, su jutsu ocular era infalible. La castaña estaba aburrida, ya sabía el final de la batalla, pero de pronto algo ocurrió ¿un milagro? Quizás, pero Naruto le encestó un golpe al Hyuga. Salió desde el suelo y logró propinarle un puñetazo. Dios que increíble. Esto dejó fuera de combate al ojiperla, por lo que por primera vez en la historia Neji perdió una batalla ¿Qué había pasado?

-Ja, te dije…Shannaro-dijo una muy alegre Sakura. Tenten había quedado boquiabierta. Neji había perdido y frente al más tarado de Konoha. Tenía que contarle a Lee. Este no se lo iba a poder creer.

Después de ese combate Neji cambió radicalmente. Se volvió más ¿amable? Ya no peleo más con Lee, lo reconoció como un rival digno y hasta entrenó con él. En el olvido quedó esa mirada de superioridad, ahora tenía una mirada benevolente y más ¿alegre? Es como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Le pidió perdón a su prima y esta lo perdonó. Juró protegerla y ayudarla en su entrenamiento. Su relación mejoró notablemente, ahora sí que parecían una verdadera familia. Ahora sí que le agradaba Neji .Un día después de una misión, decidieron ir a comer todos juntos. Fue una velada agradable, de hecho el Hyuga participaba de la conversación. Se sintió como si fueran amigos.

Pronto se hizo de noche y decidieron volver cada uno a su casa. El ojiperla decidió acompañar a Tenten a su hogar. Si bien la chica era fuerte, si se acercaran miles de asesinos, ella no podría hacer nada _"más vale prevenir que lamentar"_

-Es una noche muy agradable-el ojiperla intentaba comenzar una conversación. Era ¿tierno? Dios, no pensó decir algo así de Neji.

-Sí, me gustan las noches así, de verano-le siguió el juego.

-Me gusta más el frio-ella lo miró. Cuanto había cambiado en un par de semanas. Este se dio cuenta que la castaña lo miraba, sus ojos se encontraron, levanto una ceja. La kunoichi se sonrojó, la habían descubierto. Apartó la mirada.

La luna estaba en lo alto, iluminaba todo a su paso y también a los dos jóvenes que paseaban. Se dio cuenta que Neji era extremadamente blanco, su piel era casi traslucida ¿será suave? Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Bien aquí es-habían llegado a la casa de la castaña –muchas gracias- le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

-De nada-las mejillas del Hyuga se tornaron levemente carmines- nos vemos-se alejó del lugar.

-00-

La misión de rescate a Sasuke había sido un total fracaso. No pudieron traer de vuelta a su compañero y todos resultaron gravemente heridos. Tenten corría por los pasillos del hospital, intentando encontrar el cuarto correcto 200, 201, 202 y 203 allí esta. Toco la puerta, esperó el "_pase"_ y entró.

-Neji-lo vio todo vendado, con múltiples cortes por todo el cuerpo. Estaba en la cama de hospital, vestía una playera blanca, su pelo estaba suelto.

-Tenten- quitó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Le sorprendió de ver a la castaña aquí- estás aquí-

-Claro que sí, eres mi amigo ¿no?- amigo, esa palabra sonó muy bien. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-S...si-se sonrojó.

-Toma-le entregó una cesta de frutas- para ti. No sabía cuál fruta era tu preferida, así que traje varias- acercó un banquillo que estaba en la habitación, se sentó al lado del ojiperla.

-Gracias. Me gustan todas, la verdad, no tengo preferencia-

-¿Si? Pues a mí no me gusta el melón- sacó del canasto una manzana y un cuchillo. Empezó a pelarle la fruta. Hubo un leve silencio entre los jóvenes. Hasta que el Hyuga lo rompió.

-Pensé que me odiabas-bajó la mirada. No entendía del porque la chica hacia todo esto por él. La castaña paró lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró.

-Bueno, al principio un poco-fue honesta y esto le dolió un poco al castaño- pero cambiaste. No sé qué habrá sucedido, pero me gusta el tú de ahora- Las mejillas del ojiperla se encendieron a más no poder. La castaña lo miró extrañado por el aumento de color en las mejillas ajenas, pronto se dio cuenta del porqué. Las palabras que había dicho, pareciera que se hubiera confesado.

-Digo….bueno, yo... como amigos, sabes…- dejó el plato en la cómoda, se paró y se fue sin despedirse. Había sido lo más vergonzoso de su vida. Corrió por las calles de la aldea intentando alejar el incidente de su mente.

Los días que siguieron no fueron mejores. Las cosas entre los dos jóvenes estaban extrañas. Se miraban de reojo, se hablaban con titubeos, al tocarse se alejaban como si la piel ajena quemara. Gai pensó que la única solución que había era hablar las cosas o más bien que ellos hablaran.

Habían pasado un par de semanas, Gai le dijo lo que pasaba a su querido estudiante. Los dos se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarlos solos y que hablaran. Les mintieron diciendo: "_tienen una misión, deben esperar en el campo de entrenamiento número 3 por más instrucciones"_ Y como buenos ninjas que eran, aparecieron en ese campo a las 3 en punto. Solo los dos. Neji y Tenten. Esperaron y esperaron pero nadie más apareció. Lee y Gai-sensei los habían dejado plantados.

-Maldita sea, que se demoran-hacía calor y no habían almorzado. Tenten se recargó bajo un árbol.

-Empiezo a pensar que esto fue una trampa- Neji la imitó. Los dos estaban bajo un gran árbol que se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento.

-¿Trampa? Esto no tiene ra…-se calló. Claro, deberían haberse dado cuento del cambio de actitud que habían tenido. Suspiró. Malditos metiches- cuando los vea los voy a matar-

-Yo también-

-Además tengo hambre. Hemos esperado aquí por nada-

-tengo unos onigiris. Hinata-sama los preparó para mí-a Tenten se le iluminó el rostro al momento de que Neji pronunció la palabra onigiri.

-Gracias-recibió uno gustosa. Estaban deliciosos. Hinata sí que cocinaba bien

-Están deliciosos-

-Si, a Hinata-sama la han instruido también en el arte culinario, para cuando decida casarse-

-Vaya, podrían haberme instruido a mí también-mordió la bola de arroz. Neji sonrió levemente. Sabía que la castaña no cocinaba bien. Una vez trajo unas galletas, estuvieron una semana en el baño sin poder salir.

-Pero tienes otras cualidades. Eres muy hábil en pelea- Tenten se sonrojó con lo dicho. Así que el la observaba. No pasaba desapercibida ante sus ojos.

-Gr…gracias-se quedaron en silencio y otra vez el ambiente se había puesto extraño. A la castaña no le gustaba esto, debía arreglar la situación cuanto antes.

-Neji, lo del otro día fue….a lo que me refería… es que me caes bien y eres mi amigo, aunque eso no signifique que no me gustes, pero...no de esa forma…pero...aish…-intentar explicarlo sin mucho éxito. Es mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. El ojiperla la miró y después estalló en risa. La castaña quedó petrificada, jamás había escuchado la risa del Hyuga. Era melodiosa y hermosa. Pronto empezó a reír con él.

-Tranquila, si lo entiendo-se limpió una pequeña lágrima que amenazaba con bajar por su mejilla-tú también me gustas de esa manera- La castaña se sonrojó a todo lo que daba. Si bien sabía que solo era como amigos, se podría malinterpretar- ¿nos vamos?-se levantó y sacudió su pantalón. La kunoichi lo imitó. Cada uno se fue por su lado.

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez su relación se volvía más fuerte. Entre los tres lograron ser un equipo consolidado, lleno de confianza entre sus pares. El maestro no podía estar más orgulloso de ellos. Pronto pasaron de la niñez a la adolescencia. Atrás quedaron esos menudos cuerpo, esas voces chillonas propias de un imberbe.

Neji se había convertido en un joven muy apuesto. Tenten por su puesto lo había notado. Desde varios años atrás se había dado cuenta que le gustaba el Hyuga. Jamás había intentado nada porque ante nada, ellos eran ninja y el deber estaba en las misiones y en entrenar, no en el amor. Aunque no podía evitar mirarlo mientras se ejercitaba o cuando sonreía levemente al ver las tonterías de Lee y Gai-sensei.

Para el ojiperla no pasaba desapercibido el cambio que tuvo su compañera. Se había convertido en una hermosa jovencita. Atrás había quedado esa figura propia de la niñez. Pensar así lo hacían sonrojar, pero no podía evitarlo, era hombre al fin y al cabo. Debía admitir que le interesaba en demasía su amiga, podía decir que le gustaba, aunque no se lo diría, no se atrevía a confesarle algo así y que esto dañara su amistad. Dejaría las cosas tal y como estaban.

Un día tuvieron una misión lo cual implicaba ir a otra nación. Nada difícil, proteger a un señor importante y ya. Lo complicado fue el regreso. Se encontraron en el medio de una gran tormenta, rayos, lluvia y un tornado se aproximaba, por lo que tuvieron que registrarse en un hotel y pasar la noche.

Lee, Gai-sense y Neji se quedaron en una habitación y Tenten en otra aparte, pero comieron y pasaron el rato juntos.

La habitación de los hombres daba a un pequeño patio interior, se podía salir allí deslizando una puerta.

La castaña se había ido a dar un baño en las aguas terminales del hostal, pero al llegar a la habitación de los varones encontró que Lee y Gai-sensei estaban profundamente dormidos al lado de la pequeña mesa de centro. Suspiró, ellos dos no tenían remedio. Tomó una cobija que estaba en uno de los armarios y tapo a cada uno, se podían resfriar si dormían a la intemperie.

Observó la habitación, Neji no estaba por ningún lado. "Debe estar dándose un baño" pensó. Por lo que aprovechó de salir hacia el patio para relajarse un rato. Salir de noche siempre la confortaba. Pero que sorpresa obtuvo, al ver al Hyuga sentado en una banca que se encontraba bajo un pequeño techo.

-¿Neji?- este se giró al escuchar su nombre. Miró a la castaña. Ella solo vestía un kimono, su cabello estaba suelto. Se sonrojó, se veía preciosa.

-Tenten-quitó rápidamente la vista.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-Claro- se apartó para dejarle un hueco donde sentarse. La castaña tomó asiento al lado del Hyuga.

-Que agradable la noche ¿no?-una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la kunoichi.

-Sí, aunque tiene aspecto de que lloverá-

-Me gusta la lluvia ¿y a ti?-

-Pues…-jamás se había puesto a pensar en ello-creo, no lo sé-no le daba tanta importancia al clima. No hablaron nada más. Pronto comenzaron a caer unas débiles gotas, por suerte ellos tenían algo que los cubriera de la lluvia, pero no del frío. Tenten se abrazó, el viento helado que corría, le calaba los huesos. Esto no pasó desapercibido por el ojiperla, por lo que en un acto totalmente impulsivo, se acercó a ella, la rodeo con los brazos y la abrazó.

-Neeee…Neji-se sonrojó la castaña.

-Lo…lo siento es que, tenías frío y pues-se alejó rápidamente. No sabía porque había hecho algo tan estúpido como eso.

-No dije que te detuvieras-susurró. Mantenía la mirada gacha y las mejillas encendidas. Neji tragó duro, no esperaba esa respuesta de ella. Por lo que se acercó nuevamente y la volvió a rodear con los brazos. Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que el frío fue insoportable. Entraron y el Hyuga la fue a dejar a la habitación correspondiente. En otro acto improvisado, la castaña se paró de puntillas y besó la mejilla de Neji, susurró un gracias y se adentró a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se quedó detrás de ella, agarrándose su corazón que latía como loco.

Nadie habló sobre esa noche. Fue un secreto de los dos, que lo mantenían en su corazón. Siguieron las cosas como siempre, solo que ahora mantenían una especia de complicidad. Los dos sabían que no eran indiferentes por el otro, pero no hubo tiempo para actuar. La guerra se avecinaba.

Fue un tiempo durísimo. Todos estaban estresados, tensos y muy agresivos. Todos se preparaban para luchar contra Akatsuki, contra Madara Uchiha. Preparaban el equipo, las armas y las estrategias a utilizar en combate.

La noche anterior antes de partir hacia el punto de encuentro. El equipo Gai se reunió. El maestro les dedicó unas palabras de aliento, repasaron algunas tácticas que poseían como equipo y se despidieron. Mañana sería el gran día.

Neji, como ya era costumbre acompañó a la castaña hacia su casa. Durante el camino nadie dijo nada, no estaban los ánimos para entablar alguna conversación trivial.

Al llegar al destino, se despidieron y el ojiperla se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su destino. Pero una mano lo atrapó e impidió que siguiera avanzando.

-Neji-este se giró.

-¿Tenten?-

-Yo…-estaba sonrojada por lo que diría- después, cuando acabe esto tenemos que hablar. Te diré algo muy importante ¿vale?- el Hyuga sonrió, él pensaba hacer lo mismo. Después de que la guerra acabase le confesaría sus sentimientos.

-Claro, yo también te debo decir algo importante- ahora era el turno de la kunoishi para sonreír. Ella asintió, le soltó del agarre, se despidió y entró a su hogar.

-000000-

En plena guerra, el Juubi tiraba una especie de lanzas, penetrantes y certeras como flechas. Naruto intentó por todo los medios defender a su gente. Tirando Rasenshuriken a diestra y siniestra, pero eran demasiadas. Su chakra poco a poco se agotaba y el mismo estaba cansado. Pronto no pudo más y cayó de rodillas agotado. Hinata quien estaba a su lado se movió hasta quedar frente a él y defenderlo. Su cuerpo actuó como autómata, no podía ver morir al amor de su vida frente a sus ojos.

Neji observaba la escena, no podía dejar que Hinata muriera. Rápidamente se movió y recibió el impacto por ella. Dos certeras lanzas se clavaron en su espalda. Sintió como la sangre salía por su boca, como poco a poco su mundo se apagaba. Naruto y Hinata le decían cosas intelegibles, ya no oía nada. Se desplomó, con lo poco que le quedaba de vida pudo distinguir a una figura. Era Tenten, que rápidamente había llegado al lugar. El ojiperla le sonrió, intentó decirle algo pero ya las palabras no salían de su boca. Por lo que solo con los labios le dijo lo que tenía atorado en su corazón hace años.

Neji murió. Tenten entendió el mensaje _"te amo"._ Lee se desplomó gritando como loco por su compañero, por su amigo. La castaña intentaba consolarlo, Hinata lloraba desconsoladamente. Naruto se sentía perdido. Pero no podían parar, la guerra no los esperaba. Como pudo la kunoichi levantó a su amigo, lo abofeteo.

-Debes seguir luchando, para que la muerte de Neji no sea en vano-le gritó furiosa.

-Tienes razón-se limpió las lágrimas y volvió al combate. No podían detenerse, debían derrotarlos. Ella misma fue a otro frente de batalla a seguir luchando. Pero ya al estar sola, todos los sentimientos de tristeza afloraron. Lloraba mientras peleaba con los zetsus.

-¿Por qué me dejaste sola?-gritaba al aire- yo también te amaba, tonto- seguía peleando. Por Neji.

-0000000-

La batalla había terminado. Todo salió bien, excepto para Tenten. Había pedido al amor de su vida. Las semanas siguientes fueron un infierno. Lo único que hacía era llorar, no comía ni salía. Las amigas de ella la iban a ver pero nada podían hacer. Intentaban animarla, pero nada funcionaba.

Un dia Lee fue a visitarla. Por supuesto la castaña educadamente lo mando a la mierda, pero esto como buen cabeza dura, no se rindió y se quedó junto a ella.

-No te hagas esto. Neji no querría verte así, tan triste-

-Tú no entiendes-

-Claro que si ¿lo amabas, no?-se había dado cuenta, era obvio lo que sucedía entre los dos. No era estúpido- pero no por ello te tienes que rendir así Tenten-

-Lo extraño tanto-las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Yo también, nunca lo olvidaremos, pero la vida sigue-se acercó a su compañera y la abrazó. Brindándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Los meses siguientes no fueron fáciles. Recibió ayuda psicológica para salir adelante y Lee la apoyaba en todo momento. Pronto se reintegró en sus actividades como Ninja.

Siempre lo iba a amar y extrañar, pero dolía cada vez menos. Poco a poco volvía a su vida. Todo gracias a sus amigos y familia. Pero en especial a Lee quien es y será siempre el mejor amigo que podía pedir. Los años pasaron y ella no quiso estar con nadie. Claro que tuvo una que otra aventura, pero el amor no era para ella. Siempre Neji será el gran amor de su vida. Montó una tienda de armas y decidió ser monitora de exámenes chunin. Su vida no era como la de las demás. Todas ya estaban casadas y tenían hijos, ella prefirió saltarse ese paso. Si no era con Neji, no era con nadie. Pero estaba feliz, tenía a gente preciosa rodeándola y jamás sintió que el Hyuga no los abandonó. Sabía que estaba observando cada uno de sus pasos y acompañándolos en espíritu. No sé qué le depararía el futuro, pero se veía prometedor.

**FIN**


End file.
